Dracotalia
by Dragon with two hearts
Summary: Italy Veneziano finds a dragon washed up on one of his shores, and tries to prove himself useful by keeping her a secret and nursing her back to health to help with a small rivalry with England. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dracotalia

**Full Summary:** Italy Veneziano finds a dragon washed up on one of his shores, and tries to prove himself useful by keeping her a secret and nursing her back to health to help with a small rivalry with England. Meanwhile, in search of their lost friend, a ragtag group of pirates seeks the help of an acquaintance, only to be led on a worldwide chase.

**Warnings:** Contains a bit of swearing, some references to more…risqué things. Actually, this entire show is for those over 15 years of age, you should all be old enough to know exactly what you risk by reading these fanfictions. OCs (not countries) do show up in this story.

**Pairings:** GerIta, Spamano, SuFin (Any others will be mentioned in the course of the story)

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish to, Hetalia is not mine. Any dragons that are not China's boss are mine. Several pirates also appear, the ownership of who are scattered throughout a group of ours on deviantART. This is going to be the only disclaimer you see for the whole story, so enjoy it.

Prologue

The thunderstorm hit without warning, throwing the already battered pirate ship over waves, nearly capsizing it several times. Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the soaked figures clinging for dear life on the deck.

One of them was making their way to the stern of the boat. Grabbing onto the wheel, he began trying to stabilize the boat. It was lifted over the crest of another wave, tipping dangerously to one side. The members of the crew not thoroughly strapped down were thrown into the railing at the edge of the ship.

"Damn it, we were so close to land, why'd this stupid storm have to rear its ugly head?" One of the crew growled out, clinging to the main boom. The creaking of the old ship drowned out the words.

Over in the western sky, the crew could see brief flashes of sunlight through the clouds. One of the crew clawed across the deck to help the captain steer the boat in the light's direction. She was interrupted as another sudden swell lifted the ship, flattening her to the deck. The just-as-sudden drop into the trough of the wave flung the reptilian girl into the railing on the edge of the ship, cracking it.

"Dragon!" Maddie, the girl clinging to the boom, cried out, unlatching herself to help her unusual crewmate. Her journey was slightly less traumatic, as the ship was being steered ever further from the ongoing storm. She helped her friend to her feet, both of them heading to the main mast to recuperate.

On their way, a large battle-axe slid across the deck. Dragon took a wild dive for her weapon, grabbing it as it splintered the already damaged railing. As both axe and dragon went over the edge of the ship, the last thing Dragon heard was the frightened cries of her crewmates as they ran to the hole in the railing.

~0~0~0~hopefully this pagebreak works~0~0~0~

Yeah, I'm so original, naming my dragon character Dragon. She absolutely adores me for it.

**She hates me with a passion. Her and the stupid battle axe.**

**I don't even know why I gave her that weapon.**

**Hopefully I'll get some reviews for this story. *Crosses fingers* I do like to hear your opinions on how I can improve, or what I might be doing wrong, so feel free to tell me.**

**Short prologue is short. But that's another problem of mine. If I can say something in ten words, I'm not going to use twenty to say it. Actually, chances are I'll say it in five; so don't expect extremely long chapters from me. And ignore the small grammar mistakes, I'm not used to typing excessively, so missing letters may show up a lot.**

**Hetalia characters will show up next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Recap: A group of pirates was caught in an untimely storm suffers the loss of one of their crewmates_.

Location: Venice, North Italy. Unknown amount of time after the storm. (but probably at least several days)

Italy wandered the canals and sidewalks of his town, trying to find something useful to occupy his time with. He had recently been chewed out by Germany for doing something wrong on the battlefield (as usual) and was becoming vexed by his realization of how very useless he actually was. He casually swung around a corner, now heading for a beach.

Ve~ Germany was really mad this time. I wish there was some way to prove I'm not completely useless. I fought off mean Mr. Turkey back when he still wore that funny hat, so why can't I fight England?

Occupied by these thoughts, Italy didn't notice as he wandered away from the inhabited part of the beach. Almost robotically, he scaled a pile of rocks, sitting down on the flattest one he could find. A stiff breeze blew in from the open sea, most likely from the far off storm that just barely showed over the horizon. Italy sat there for about a half an hour, during which the storm got closer, heavy rain now visible. He wasn't too worried, as the weather had been dry recently, and the canals were very low. Italy stood up, clambering down the rocks to get back to his home. He was about halfway down the pile when he slipped, falling the next three or so feet to the gravelly sand.

He didn't hit sand.

Italy lay stunned on whatever he had landed on, trying to get the air back that had been forced out of his lungs from the landing. As soon as he recovered, he flipped over, jumping off of the poor person he had landed on. He did not expect the twisted green semi-human shape clutching an axe beneath him.

"Wahhh! Don't eat meeee!" Italy cried out, hiding behind a rock. When the thing didn't respond, he grew more confident, shuffling over to the body. "Hey, are you okay? What are you? Are you going to eat me?" The rapid-fire questions went unanswered. "Are you dead?" The last question was answered bodily, as Italy went to poke the 'corpse' and it twitched violently, sending him for shelter behind the rock. The body did not move again after that point, and Italy began formulating a plan in his head. If I can help this thing, maybe it will help me fight Britain! And it might prove that I'm not as useless as they think I am. Smiling, Italy hefted the thing on his back, taking hidden alleys to get to his home

~0~0~0~Several Hours later~0~0~0~

Italy had scrambled around his house frantically as soon as he got home, leaving his new charge in the entrance. He was always well stocked on medical supplies, be it gauze or painkillers. Though… Italy thought, the creature doesn't have any visible injuries. A Band-Aid won't stop internal bleeding, and I don't have anything to wake it up. I can't take it to a doctor or a vet. What do I do if it dies? Cringing at the thought, Italy immediately turned around, still carrying several first-aid items. Dropping the burden on the end of his couch, Italy ran to the entryway, where the thing hadn't moved.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you here!" It wasn't like it could hear him, "I don't know how to help you though." After dragging the thing to the living room, he sat down next to it, tracing patterns on the carpet sadly. He was interrupted shortly afterwards by the crunch of footsteps on his driveway. Italy had to make a split-second decision on whether or not to show his allies the creature. He decided against it, and dragged the thing over to a closet, standing it up inside and closing the door. The soft thump of something sliding down the inside wall of the closet was covered by someone knocking on his front door.

"Itary, I have a few new plans to discuss with you. Are you home?"

"Ve! I'll be right there!" Italy ran to open the door, where the Asian nation was waiting, umbrella in hand.

"Ah, hero Itary. I hope I didn't interrupt you with whatever you were doing, but Germany has drawn up a few new war plans and requested I go over them with you while he starts fighting France."

"Okay, come in! Sorry about the mess, I just missed the storm."

Japan hummed in acknowledgement, removing his shoes. As he was bent over, a flash of green caught his eye. A flattened egg-shaped thing, about the size of a dime, was lying on the ground. Japan picked up the token, a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that he knew what it was.

"Itary, what sort of seashell is this?"

Italy looked at the green object, flinching a bit when he saw it. "Oh, I found it on the beach today." Not quite a lie. "I think it's a scale from a big fish, but it was pretty, so I decided to take it home. If you want it, you can have it, there's probably more where I found it."

Japan noticed the flinch; the way Italy wouldn't quite meet his eyes during the whole rant; the nervous glances to a closet door. "Very well, I appreciate it. Now, about the war plans." Japan set several rolled up papers on Italy's end table. "I think we should-Itary, did you hurt yourself?"

Damn. Japan noticed the bandages. Italy berated himself for not stowing them in the closet. "I accidentally dropped a knife on my foot when I was cutting onions. I guess I went a little overboard with the medicine." He laughed nervously.

Japan looked at his friend. Something was definitely off today. "Perhaps I should come back rater, if you have recently taken painkilrers." Italy definitely looked too relieved at this, but he tensed up again when something thumped over in the vicinity of the ever-closed closet door. "Your cat seems to be rowdy today." Japan said with a sly smile. "I'll return in a few days. We can discuss war plans then." The short nation, stopping only to put on his shoes, walked out the door. Italy wondered if he suspected, but couldn't spare too much time on the thought.

He wrenched open the closet door, only to have the unconscious dragon fall forward, knocking him to the ground. The entire thing was humorous, but the large battle-axe that fell after it was far from funny. Italy screamed as he rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the sharp blade as it plunged into the floor.

The roll flipped their positions, lodging the dragon's horns into the floor. Italy was suddenly in a position to see just how threatening it looked. Brown hair, stiff with salt gave it a dusty, raged appearance. Two sharp fangs could be seen in the open mouth as the creature breathed, smelling of sulfur. The scales, small as they were, all had a sharp point. Not really wanting to think that this creature he was supposed to take care of could kill him, Italy turned away from it, meeting tired, scared eyes in the reflection from the axe.

God, he thought, I look terrible. Not in his right state of mind, he leaned over to look closer at the axe. So high strung, maybe this is what Germany was talking about. He leaned closer, accidentally pressing his knee into the dragon's elbow, jostling it into bending. The clawed hand landed on his leg, causing him to jolt sideways into the axe, effectively knocking himself unconscious.

~0~0~0~around dawn the next morning~0~0~0~

Italy woke with a muffled moan, probably from having slept in such an uncomfortable position for hours. He untwisted himself with a crack from stiff joints, his wits not completely gathered, and wandered into the kitchen to make coffee.

After the coffee, he walked back into the living room, pausing at the sight of the still unconscious dragon. Now that he wasn't frantically trying to prevent people from seeing it, Italy found that he was much calmer and able to think in a straight line. He took one look at the axe, decided that he would have to get someone to help him remove it. The dragon was a different matter, so Italy mustered his strength, lift-dragging the creature over to the couch.

It remained like that for several days, and Italy began to wonder if it would ever wake up. He was answered, when he woke up one morning to the creature deliriously and weakly struggling to pry the axe out of the floor. It fell back after a few moments, and somehow noticing Italy standing there in his nightshirt turned to him.

"Can you help me?"

Italy jumped, not expecting a voice like that, very quiet, very… "You're a girl?"

~#~#~#~

**I rewrote everything after Japan leaves, to help the plot along.**

**Questions or comments? The review button beckons!**


	3. Chapter 2

Recap: Italy drags the near-corpse of the creature he found to his house. Japan, who wants to go over a few war plans arrives soon after, and begins to suspect Italy of hiding something. Italy's charge wakes up and causes quite a few surprises.

~#~#~#~

Italy's shock over the gender of his new friend was well founded. The only giveaway was her voice, and maybe the shy attitude.

"I-I mean… Scusa; my name is F-feliciano-oh no, you're bleeding! I'll go get a bandage!" He scuttled over to the couch, where the gauze had been dropped.

"I am? Where-oh. Wow, I took a good chunk out of myself this time, didn't I?" Dragon's leg had a huge slice of skin and muscle missing from the calf, barely missing the Achilles tendon. A battle-axe was lodged in the ground behind the injured leg, streaked with blood. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere fast for a while."

"Oh, there's so much blood. I haven't seen this much blood since Elizabeta beat up Gilbert with her skillet." The poor boy sounded so scared. "He couldn't walk straight for a month."

"What'd he do?"

"He and Francis were acting perverted around her, so they probably had it coming, but there was quite a bit more blood than usual…Francis!" Italy finished tying off the gauze with a neat bow, running to a phone. Dialing faster that speed-dial could ever hope for, he paced around the room, waiting for whoever was on the other end to pick up.

"Francis, Francis! Are you okay? You didn't get too badly injured, did you?" Pause. "What do you mean 'What am I talking about?' Germany said he was going to beat you up!" Another pause. "Never showed up? This is terrible! Grazie for the information, bye!"

The boy, coiled with energy during the phone call, slumped to the ground, looking completely lost. Dragon could see tears waiting to happen in the corners of his eyes, and acted on instinct. The hug wasn't as awkward as one would have thought, but there was definitely a sense of loss to it. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other.

"Who's Germany?"

There was the coiled energy again. A feeling of nervousness permeated the air.

"Who said Germany?"

"You did, when you were on the phone with Francis. Something about an ass-whooping."

"O-oh, It's a nickname." He obviously wanted to change the subject, "So! What's your name?"

"Dragon."

"That's a… nice name."

_This boy is absolutely oozing depression_, Dragon thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when their stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Eh-heh, sorry. I have no idea how long I've been out."

"Don't worry! I'll make us both food!" The demeanor was instantly lifted, and Italy vanished into the kitchen. Soon, the smell of tomatoes and the sound of boiling water filled the air. Dragon followed Italy into the kitchen, taking in the tasteful decoration.

"So am I in Spain or something? You were speaking a bit too quickly for me to pick up on the words, and I never studied Spanish."

"We are in Italy, specifically Venice. I guess the languages are kind of similar, so it's easy for anyone who hasn't studied languages to make that mistake."

"Yeah, I've only ever studied in Russia, but I have looked into Japanese." Dragon looked over to see an expression of horror, "What? Japanese isn't that hard to learn."

"You studied in Russia?" His voice trembled.

"Durr, my great granddad is from Russia. I figured I might as well learn a couple of languages. Don't look like that; Russians aren't all bad. In fact, I met this one guy-nearly two feet taller than me-and we got into a drinking contest with my cousin from Sweden. Twelve bottles of vodka later, and we're all belting out Kalinka. Best night of my life."

"W-what was his name? And why did he not question your appearance" Italy only knew one Russian well enough to be able to tell his height, and the description matched up pretty accurately.

"Oh, he was completely sauced by the time we showed up. His name was Ivan something-or-other. Strange man, he had a pink scarf and always smiled. He looked lonely though. Why?"

"No reason." Italy said quickly, turning back to the nearly finished pasta. By the time they were done eating, the meal being full of companionable chatter, it had grown dark outside. Italy yawned, eyes drooping.

"I think it's time for siesta. If you want, you can sleep in my fratello's room. He moved in with his boyfriend a while ago. Except he doesn't like when I say boyfriend, because some people have problems with it."

Dragon nodded, people did have some serious (yet easily solvable) problems with that particular subject, "He can do what he wants. As long as it's not murder or something equally evil, I have no problem with it."

"Thanks for understanding."

No problem. I just have one question."

"Hmm?"

"Why precisely did you rescue me?"

"I'll be honest, I need you to help me fight someone." Italy sighed, before vanishing into his room.

~#~#~#~

**Mostly filler, some information exchanged,**

**I am not responsible for inaccurate languages, as I use Google Translate for most of it.**

**Conveniently meeting Russia in a bar? May or may not come into play later.**

**So, what exactly happened to Germany? Why _did_ Italy save Dragon from being washed away with the tide? Why am I asking you all of these questions?**

**Thank you **fire horse is prussia awesome** for the favorite.**

**Questions or comments? The review button is an easy click away.**


	4. Chapter 3

Recap: Italy discovers that Germany has mysteriously disappeared. The Nations' secret is nearly spilled. A bit of bonding over food begins to reveal Italy's true motives.

~#~#~#~

The night passed without much incident (read: they slept like rocks). And morning came peacefully. Used to waking up at the crack of dawn, Dragon dragged herself out of the borrowed bed, limping past her new… "guardian's" room. The boy was dangling off the edge of the bed, drooling slightly. Dragon chuckled and went to the kitchen, looking for a coffeepot of some sort. Not having any luck, she turned to the next best option: Sugar-loaded pancakes.

Italy woke up about five minutes later, to the smell of thinks being baked. Hunger winning out over modesty, he stumbled into the kitchen, completely forgetting one thing.

"Dude, put some pants on!"

"Mi dispiace!" He wailed, running back into his room.

He returned to the kitchen with ample coverage, blushing heavily. "I'm sorry, usually it's just me and Ludwig, and he gave up years ago."

"That's okay, just kind of shocking."

~0~0~0~

"Ve~ Dragon, how come sometimes you talk like my friend Alfred?"

The two of them were walking around the yard of Italy's house, mostly rehab for Dragon's leg. The walks didn't last long, and usually left a blood trail after the first five minutes.

"Hmm? I don't know this 'Alfred' person."

"He's a friend from America."

"Oh. Well, I picked up a bit of slang from a friend who lived in L.A. for a bit. We worked together on the same boat."

"Boat?"

"Yep. We were quite possibly the worst pirates in the country. We didn't plunder anything, but we did have a nasty drinking streak."

Italy got a sly smile, "Didn't seize any booty?"

There was a momentary pause in the conversation, where Dragon just stared in her friend's direction before snorting loudly and beginning to laugh. "Oh my god, that was terrible! You seemed a bit too innocent for those kinds of jokes, but I guess I underestimated you!" By the time she had gasped out her small rant, she was curled up on the ground from laughter.

There was a short silence, before a phone rang from inside the house. The two of them ran/limped inside, Italy grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Buongiorno, Vargas house, Feliciano speaking." He waited for whoever it was to say their part, expression going from happy to bleak over the course of ten or so seconds. "Ve? What are you doing to him?" Loud indecipherable yelling could be heard through the phone, stopping suddenly. "I don't know what you're talking about! Katerina lives all the way over in Ukraine! What do you want?" Italy speedily walked over to a scrap piece of paper, quickly writing out various instructions. "Got it, just please, don't hurt him."

The phone was hung up, and Italy quickly left the room, scrap paper fluttering to the floor. Dragon picked it up, trying to read the frantic scribbles on it.

Meet us in Sweden. We'll discuss the fate of your friend further there.

~0~0~0~

"Captain, that boy you called sounded pretty pathetic. Do you really think he'll go all the way to Sweden?"

"He will," The Captain glanced at the unconscious blonde figure on the deck of the ship, "I know his type. He'd risk his life to save his friend. And besides, he might have more information on the location of Dragon, seeing as this one," a distasteful glance at the still-unconscious blonde, "could tell us nothing."

~#~#~#~

**Ooh, stuff is happening. Where could this be going?**

**Seriously, I am just making things up as I go along. **

**Questions or comments? Click the blue, to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Recap: Italy is immodest, and makes vague perverted jokes. The two receive a phone call, telling Italy to go to Sweden if he wants to get Germany back_.

~#~#~#~

Preparations to visit the northern country were well under way, and several days later, both Italy and Dragon were ready to go. Italy had at least a week's worth of supplies (mostly consisting of pasta) and for some reason, a bag of grenades with no specified detonation time written down. Dragon had a large knapsack with their clothes.

Despite his apparent inability to do much that was useful, Italy was the only one truly qualified to drive the car, and drive he did. Exceeding speeds of 90 miles an hour past both the Austrian and German borders, and not slowing down until halfway through Germany would freak anyone out. They passed Hamburg after about 6 hours, heading straight for the Oresund Bridge in Denmark. Of course that was the fastest way, but it was steadily getting darker and Italy was beginning to look tired.

"Feli, do you need me to drive? I have a permit."

"No, we can make it there before 9. I'm totally awake." His head nodded dangerously and his eyes drooped as he said this, contradicting his words.

"Those are the first signs of an accident waiting to happen. I'm taking over." Dragon punched the hazard lights, grabbed the wheel and slammed on the brakes, pulling the car over on the side of the road. "You sit in the back, I'm gonna drive to wherever you're going, so give me the address."

He yawned, "If you follow the highway north to Kiruna, there's a forest at the end of town. I have a couple of friends that live right near it."

"Wow, that's really vague, but I suppose I can find it. You just sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there."

The drive continued for another three hours, and by the time they drove into Kiruna, it was pitch black. As Italy had described, there was a forest, dark and menacing. There were also _three_ houses near it. One was dark, so Dragon wasn't going to mess with it, but the other two both had lights on. Donning a hoodie (to keep people from freaking out) she hefted Italy on her back, not having the heart to wake him up. She knocked on the first house's door.

There was a quiet shuffling from inside, accompanied by the yaps of what was likely a small dog, followed by a shushing noise. The door creaked open, and a man about her height peeked out.

"Can I help y-you?" The man stuttered a bit on the last word, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, I was wondering if you know this man," Dragon turned around, showing Italy, "His name is Feliciano, and he fell asleep on the way here."

"Ah, Feli! Poor boy, he really should have called. But, you're here now, so there's nothing we can do. My name's Tino, by the way." The man, Tino, said this all very fast, leading them inside the house. "I don't believe I know your name, though."

"Dragon. I've been staying with Feli for the past few days, and he received an eerie phone call from someone threatening one of his friends. I have no clue what's going on, but he was instructed to come to Sweden, probably for a tradeoff. Has anyone suspicious been here recently?"

"Hmmm, not particularly strange, but Berwald and his hunting friend came by yesterday with a taller man dressed like a pirate. He didn't look like Arthur, and there's no ocean anywhere near here. He looked very tense, but didn't do anything particularly drastic. He did know Kasen though. In any case, you guys look really tired. We have a spare room, so go get some rest." Tino opened the door to the room.

" Spasibo, Mr. Tino. I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." Dragon, still holding Italy, stumbled inside, barely setting the boy down on the bed before falling asleep herself."

Tino saw that they would be fine, and went back to his own room, thinking to himself, _What a strange girl, hiding her face like that. She couldn't be that scary, if Italy is hanging out with her._ He failed to notice that the snowprints carried in on the feet of his guests were rather… claw-shaped.

~0~0~0~

When Dragon woke up the next morning, it didn't register with her that she was not in Italy anymore, (or on the usual boat), and without looking, she wandered out of the bedroom, disregarding Feliciano, who had snuck into her bed. Nonchalantly wandering into a different room, which she assumed was a kitchen, judging from the dinette set, and the two people already in the room drinking coffee…

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She took one look at the people, a young woman with long brown hair, and the same talkative man from last night, and turned right back around. She grabbed Italy, ignoring his muffled protest (and thanking the heavens he was wearing pants) and dragged him into the kitchen. She stood the sleepy boy up, and looked questioningly at the two still sitting at the table.

The woman got a devious look on her face, "Grab his curl, that's what usually wakes him up." Tino flushed when she said this, but didn't say anything against it, so Dragon did as told. Italy's reaction was immediate; he made a whimpering noise, and must have gone weak in the knees, because he collapsed forward.

"Whoops, what did I do?" Dragon helped the now-awake Italy to his feet.

"Ve, what happened? Are we at Santa's house?" He shook his head a bit, and must have noticed the woman because the next thing he said was, "Elizabeta, I didn't know you were here. What a wonderful surprise! Have you seen Ludwig lately?"

"No, I wasn't aware he was missing."

"Ve~ Did anyone come here yesterday that looked strange?"

Tino spoke up, "Kyllä, a strange man dressed like a pirate. He seemed to know Kasen, but wasn't really inclined to talking."

"Hmmm, I know it's a slim chance, but what did he look like?" Dragon asked, well associated with pirates herself.

"A bit taller than you, long brown hair in a ponytail. Head-to-toe black cloak and a black hat with a red feather. He came riding up on a horse with earrings and a pendant and was with a large blue dog."

Dragon paled, though it didn't show up very much, "Oh my god, I know those guys. Where did the man say he was going?"

Tino leaned back when Dragon got in his face, "He said something about going to Russia. Up to that port town, Petrograd or whatever they call it now."

Dragon leaped back, ecstatic. "That's who has your friend, Feli! Those are the pirates I live with." Without much warning, she grabbed Italy by the arm and zipped out to the car.

~0~0~0~

"Captain, we told Kasen where we were going, and doubtless he told Tino. Do you think it will get passed further than that?"

"I sure hope so. It's been over two weeks now, since that damned storm."

"But what if she's not in Russia, like the man said? What happens then?"

"He said it was going straight to St. Petersburg. There are only so many warehouses."

"B-but…"

"Maddie, enough. If, in fact it turns out he was lying, well, we have punishments for that. Now go on, get back to your post."

Maddie looked at the captain's back sadly, "Oh dear…"

~0~0~0~

Italy pulled the car to a halt at a small dock in Sweden.

"What's the matter, Feli?" She asked. She thought that they were just going straight to Russia.

"Well, before we head to Russia… do you remember that fight I needed help with?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he lives in England, and I think we should get this over with before something too big happens."

Dragon gave him a blank look. "Do I have to kill him, or just beat him up?"

"Kill? No, I just need you to, well, mostly intimidate him. He likes to scare me, and I'm sick of it, but I'm not strong enough to stand up to him."

"Well, okay…But I won't hurt him too bad."

"That's fine." Italy said, as a large ferryboat pulled into the port. Dragon looked at Italy, who had a pair of tickets with _England_ printed on them. There was no turning back now.

~#~#~#~

Wow, this chapter kinda sucks. I just cant write 'oh man, I just woke up, what's going on?' It never works because the characters end up too lucid.

Phew, that's finally done. I think I finally know where I'm going with this, but updates will likely be a bit far between.

**Please, anyone, review. I need to know how this is going so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Recap:Italy and Dragon go to Sweden, only to find that they have missed the kidnappers. Hungary, who was visiting, points them to Russia, the place that the kidnappers have gone. Before going to the far north, Italy wants to have Dragon fight England._

~#~#~#~

The boat ride to England was a calming affair, and even the walk to this _Arthur_ person's house was peaceful. Despite the city being rather crowded, it was very charming. The alleys they were waking down had increasingly older-looking houses bordering them, some including turrets in their architecture. They finally stopped by a stone house, practically a mansion. Italy began fidgeting nervously.

"B-be careful. Arthur will fight back, and he's got years of experience as both a pirate and a knight on his side."

"Pirate, you say? What role, and what boat? I may know him."

"He was captain. Of a boat called the Union Jack."

Dragon's pupils pinned, and a growl started in her throat. "He wasn't a pirate around our neck of the woods."

"O-oh?" Italy led her around to the front door, knocking on the stained wood. There was a quiet shuffling from inside, and the door opened.

Dragon wasted no time in immediately jumping the first person she saw (And Italy thanked the heavens that it wasn't the Queen). Poor England had no chance, though, as near 120 pounds of dragon landed on his chest.

"Hello again, mister authority." Dragon snarled.

"Oh my God, not you. I thought I left that job back in Shale."

"Yeah, well the damned navy you started has been rather effective. I don't know how you're still alive, but I'll be damned if I don't get at least some form of revenge. And plus, I'm doing a favor for a friend."

"Which- no, never mind. But you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You should have kept the goggles!" England yelled, jabbing Dragon in the eyes and kicking her off. He grabbed a decorative sword from the wall and stood at the ready.

"Faugh, you dyke! I need these eyes to see." Still recovering a bit, smoke trickled from Dragon's jaws. She feinted to the right and slid between England's legs, hooking her tail around his ankle. "Maybe I should just break your legs and leave you here. Or are you gonna use that sword?"

"Why don't you ask it," England said, swinging the sword in an arc over his shoulder. The last four-or-so inches of Dragon's tail now twitched on the ground. The two of them stared at it. England turned to taunt a bit at his victory, but was violently slammed into the corner of an end table, knocking him unconscious.

"Peh, loser. Can't even fight anymore." Dragon said, holding her tail close. The blood had stopped flowing, but it was still sensitive. "Come on Feliciano, let's head to Russia and get your buddy."

Italy, who had taken cover in a different room, emerged, shivering. "Ve~ O-okay…"

~#~#~#~

Uwahh, sorry for the late update, guys. I've been having some school problems and couldn't get to the internet much.

**Also, I think that someone should review. Just a suggestion though.**


	7. Chapter 6

Japan, seated comfortably on his front porch, studied the small token he had found at Italy's house. All qualities of the thing seemed very familiar-the shape, the shimmery-smoothness, even the rusty smell around it. He had seen something like it before, but where?

Oh, right. China's boss.

But that meant…

Japan jumped about a foot in the air when his phone rang, interrupting his epiphany. He strolled inside and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi. This is Kiku."

"J-japan!" England's ragged voice floated through the phone. "Help…dragon attacked…going to Russia's house." He coughed, dropping the phone and knocking out the battery, effectively hanging up on Japan.

The Asian man stood there for a few seconds, trying to sort out the sentence fragments. He was in motion within the next thirty seconds, however, strapping on a lightweight breastplate and several swords (along with his ninja outfit, because this seemed like the perfect opportunity to use it again). Fully prepared, he set off northwestward.

-Meanwhile, in St. Petersburg-

Two girls sat on the barstools of a seedy looking pub, trying to convince the bartender that they were old enough to drink. After a few moments of arguing, and a pair of Ids, the man grumbled to himself, grabbing a bottle of gin from the shelf behind him. He looked markedly happier after they paid for it, but still shot them looks every so often. The rusty bell at the door of the pub jingled as another pair of customers walked in. He couldn't help but stare, as this couple was even stranger than the two girls. (Even the possibly tanked man in the back of the room looked up from his five-or-so bottles of vodka, purple eyes not glassy at all.) The bartender watched as the man quickly his behind his shorter companion wearing a hoodie, who looked as though they had something severely wrong with their legs. The two walked forward a few steps, the person in the hood darted a few glances around the room, before settling on the two girls at the bar. The tender decided to step in.

"May I help you two?"

The shorter man made a soft 'Ve' noise, still trying to hide, so his taller companion spoke up. "Yeah, we're looking for a small group of pirates who we suspect are in the area. Got any info?"

The two girls turned from their half-empty bottle of alcohol to look at the strangers. There was a five second pause before one of them, a redhead with her hair in braids (and a large eyepatch) jumped up, and hug-tackled the hoodied person.

"Dragon!" She cried, "We looked everywhere for you!"

"Ah, Abbi! We were looking for you. Where did you guys park?"

"Over near the rocky part of the beach," The other girl said, walking over to the reunion. "Who's this?" She pointed at Italy.

"This is Feliciano. He's the one who rescued me." By this point, the girls and Italy had started towards the boat. "We're looking for his friend, Ludwig. But we have it on decent authority that you've captured him."

"Well…we do have a prisoner. Really buff, slicked back blonde hair-at least, when we found him- probably German."

"That's Ludwig!" Italy shouted. "What did you do to him?"

"Back off dude, we didn't do anything to him, but Brutus is about ready to beat the shit out of him."

"Why?"

"He was really angry about being led in the wrong direction, but if we start running, we should be able to get there before anything bad happens."

Taking the advice, the group started into a sprint, approaching the ship. There was a loud bang from the deck, followed by a shout and several German swear words.

"Ludwiiig!" Italy cried, running ahead of the group. Dragon dropped to all fours, catching up to help her recently made friend. They got to the ramp of the boat, causing a lot of ruckus on the wood. Dragon and Italy crested the edge of the boat, running onto the deck just in time to see Germany deck the boy he was being restrained by, and hear the second gunshot go off, shooting into something soft far sooner than it should have.

=0=0=0=

Whoo, I am so sorry about this. First, the cord to the old laptop I use broke, then I got banned a bit from the computer. But it's all go now.

**You've probably forgotten about the story by now, but whatever. There's only one chapter to go.**

**Thank you to Fallen-Kitsune-Chan for telling me to update.**

**Read and Review please.**


	8. Chapter 7

Both parties stood on the deck of the boat, stock still as a trail of bright red began staining the wood. Everyone turned to look at the man with the gun, who had been knocked over at the shot and was now looking at his weapon as though it would bite him.

"Ow! Bitch, you shot me in the frakking leg!" Several insults pierced the still air, causing a sudden burst of motion. Italy leaped off of the pirate and onto Germany, who in turn was knocked to the deck. (The boy restraining him scuttled away) Abbi and Maddie ran over to where Dragon was flopping on the deck.

"Dragon, are you oka- oooh, that looks deep. I'll go get bandages." Abbi ran off deeper on the ship.

"Hey Brutus," Dragon barked, "Guess who came back."

The captain didn't respond at first, still shell shocked, but he eventually turned with a weak grin, "We've been looking for you."

There was a flash of black on the ratlines before anyone could move, zipping back and forth before hanging upside-down from the boom. "I knew it! That was a dragon scale!" Japan had caught up, remarkably fast considering his age and the distance, but hey, the man's a ninja. "Fericiano, why would you keep this a secret?"

Italy looked sheepish, "I didn't really have a good reason." He didn't want to worry his friends about any dangerous situations.

The two groups separated slowly, and the Axis countries prepared to leave. Apologies were exchanged and everyone made up.

Except…

"Ahh, Ludwig." A strong Russian accent made its way up the ramp of the ship. "I just wanted to confirm that shipment arrived safely, but you weren't home when I called."

"Yes, I vas…held up."

"Hey, you're the guy from the bar. Did you follow us here like some kind of stalker?" Dragon was terrible at atmosphere. Everyone shuddered at the echoing _Kolkolkol_ in the air.

"Da, I saw Feliciano. He's never seen very far from Ludwig, so that was the fastest way to find him." His attention turned to Germany, "Those fabric bolts are of excellent quality." He focused on Dragon once more, "The color is very similar to yours, actually."

Everyone stopped a bit, processing the words.

"Oh my god, I am going to kill Kasen." Dragon and Brutus said together.

And they all went their own ways and lived averagely ever after, because no one's happy forever.

=0=0=0=

So, this chapter is really short, because I'm not good at reunion-style writing. Please don't murder me in my sleep.

**Seriously, don't.**

**Thanks to whoever reviewed and put this story on their alerts. I love you all.**

**And remember: _Tell the people in your life that you love them, because life is short, but make sure to yell it at them in German, because life is also confusing and terrifying._**

**Ich liebe dich, Comrades. **


End file.
